FaithFul-SonAdow
by HeartAche20
Summary: Okai, so..its about when Mephiles comes back woth a vengeance and blackmails Shadow to try and koll him, bit what does sonic realize when he goes on a journey to help Shadow? Rated M for later chapters


**Hai guys! Well, here's one of my first stories, from, like, three years ago. I hope u enjoy and, this chapyer is short. **

**Rokee:ya, but we hope u still like it. And we are also taking ideas on what later chpaters will ne about cuz HeartAches chapters suck.**

**Yaa...*glares* What he said. So, don't feel shy to leave me a message or two. I must get better. F.Y.I, there's no Sonadow in this chapter. Enjoy.**

There he was...standing there...not knowing what to do..just being oblivious. The opposite sat on the other side of the room, not even noticing the blue hedgehog. The cobalt one felt saddened by his rivals obliviousness. _I havent seen you for years! Its been so long?!_But, there sat his rival. The dark fur glistened as the sun reflected against his skin. The crimson streak seemed darker and more visible than before. His ruby eyes scanned the crowd of people that passed him, not daing to stare at the mysterious one.

Then, there was the cobalt one. Happy, big eyes that were the color of emerald...his blue fur slightly blew in the wind, sending chills down his back. He took a deep breath and began to walk to his opposite. As he reach the ebony hedgehog, he smiled brightly, showing off his white teeth. "Hey, Shads."

The other studied the hedgehog for a moment, wondering who he was.

"Faker."

"No need for nicknames."

"But yet you still call me Shads."

Sonic blushed. He looked behind himseld, biting his lip while doing so. His heart raced and he fslt different around this hedgehog. He didn't seem to be the same. All he felt was numbness and happiness."Yaaa...so, what are you doing back on Mobius? Havnst seen you for years?"

It was true. Three years ago, Shadow had left to go to another dimension with Zonic the Zone cop and Zhadow. Sonic didn't really like the idea of Shadow leaving. For months he complained about not being able to race against anyone that was a challenge. But, now...Shadow the Hedgehog was back and better than ever.

Shadow ignored his question and looked into the blue sky, folding his arms and leaning to one side. "Has anything unusual happened in the past three years?"

"Uh, why? WAIT! Does it have to do with the mission-"

Shadow covered Sonics mouth and hissed, "Shut up! I'd rather u didn't speak of it in public, nor so damn loud!"

Sonic blushed at the closee contact that was being made. Shadows hand was wrapped around Sonics arm while the other was on his mouth, both there bodies pressed Gainst eachother. Sonic did a nod.

"Okay. I won't, sheesh."

"Faker, listen...things have been...'rough' in the past years. Some things have came up, that's all, and I need ro know what's been going on."

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, " shadow lied. He knew that there was something to worry about, but wasn't surs if sonic should know. _He is the "hero" of thos damned planet._ Shadow tugged Sonic into an alley way. They stood in silence. Shadow did not know how to put it to sonic. "Has any...trluble been happening?"

"Not really. They keep talking about a thief that keeps murdering people for gems and jewels. Why?"

"Everyone knows about this? !"

"Ya, but, its-"

"Quick. Theres no time ro explain okay. Sonic, I want you to beleive me, okay? What I'm about to say is very important, so don't forget it. Mephiles has come back. Tje past three years, Zonic, Zhadow and I have been searching for him. Hes been blackmailing me for 3 years now, and what I'm about to say will be rough. Whens the last time you saw Sally?"

"Not for a while, but why?"

"Listen, something bad has happened. Dont blame me, I'm the victim in this, too. Mephiles has done something terrible, and you have ro know, it wasn't me. Sally-"

"Hault!" Multiple GUN ships surrounded the two hedgehogs, shining unnecessarily bright lights on them. Shadow covered his eyes and bared his teeth as the soldiers drew their weapons. "Shadow the Hedgehog, "A GUN soldier yelled. "You are arrested for the murder of Princess Sally acorn..."

**Okai, soo..sorry if it sucked I typed ot at 2 in the moening, so, haters gonna haye,**

**Rokee:go take a nap.**

***nods and leaves***

**Rokee:well, all I can say os tha later chapters****_ will _****be better. Sorry fo a shprt chpt. Later chapters will be oonger. R&R!**


End file.
